


Midnight Craving

by Lavender_Siren



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mind Games, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Siren/pseuds/Lavender_Siren
Summary: “What. Are. You. Doing?!” Lance made sure that each word in his question had been registered in Keith’s mind as something that needed an actual explanation, not just acknowledgement that Lance was fucking clueless at the moment.Keith spared his team mate a glance, eyebrows furrowed at him like he was asking a stupid question.“I’m resting my head?”-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Keith's elaborate, totally not a spur of the moment, plan to get some action. Nothing could go wrong, right?In other words; let's convince Lance that Keith seducing him every night is just a dream.





	Midnight Craving

**Author's Note:**

> Another wip that's been collecting dust with the others.   
> Anyway, I wanna make it known right now that I have no set dates of when I'll be posting new chaps. College has really been eating away any of my free time BUT I will try to get in a new chap every month! I actually have the first three chapters already written, I just need to go back and edit it a bit. ^^

Keith’s hand rested just above the rim of his boxers, fingers drumming as he mulled over his situation.

It was always after missions that didn't tire him out like it had for the others. It's not like they didn't have anything eventful accomplished today; in fact, they practically saved a whole planet. Several Galra camps on an ally planet destroyed, and countless hours spent after to help rebuild as much as they could- and it still wasn't enough.  
He was still staring at his bedroom ceiling, eyes determined to stay open.

Unseen waves that tingle like peppermint pushes itself against the inside of his stomach, pulling back to squirm around between his hips then shoot back up again.  
Keith was familiar with this sensation, and he knew the only way to release his pent up lust was to take care of it himself.

Yet, his fingers hesitated to slip underneath his boxers. He craved attention, the heat from someone else’s body flaring up against him, fingers desperately clawing at his skin, the sweet moans they’d release to mingle with shared heavy breathing.  
But Keith was stuck in space with only a handful of people, there’s no one who would be stupid enough for him to trick…

Oh.

Lance is pretty stupid. 

No. He’s not stupid. As much as he gets on Keith's nerves he’s not...

Gullible is more like it, and it’s just what he needed for him to trick into thinking that all of it is a dream.  
Keith swung his legs off his bed, giving himself a quick look over before making his way to Lance’s room.

The hallway lights were dimmed down enough that Keith felt confident that everyone was locked away in their rooms. Regardless how much confidence he had invested in that, he still snuck down the hall with haste. There could always be the slight chance that someone had gotten up for water, or to use the bathroom; either way he didn’t want to be spotted by whoever that could be.

Thankfully, he arrived at Lance’s door without any interruptions.  
He slowly turned the handle, opening the door only enough to create a gap wide enough for one of his eyes to peek inside.   
Lance was definitely asleep, his limbs were sprawled out and his blanket was one kick away from becoming a rug.   
Keith slipped inside the room, the click of the door locking being the only noise he made.   
He couldn’t help but let a small grin form as he listened to the soft snores the blue paladin released.  
Tonight was going to be interesting to say the least.

Keith had to admit he was a little nervous, mostly due to his concern on how Lance will react.   
His top priority was to make sure that Lance did not get loud enough to wake up anyone, this being aimed mostly towards the moment Lance sees Keith on his bed.  
Hopefully Lance will think twice about screaming out that his rival was in his room, and in his bed at that. But then again, this was Lance he was talking about.

Keith gently lifted himself onto the bed, gradually easing himself down to rest his head right next to Lance’s crotch. He wrapped his hand underneath the thigh that he was snuggled up against, bringing his other hand up to settle on the hip of the other leg. He glided his fingers repeatedly over Lance’s inner thigh, his pace dwindling only when he felt the body he clung onto, tense up. 

A sharp gasp sliced through the silence that hung in the air, a fit of coughs following right after.   
“Keith, what the fuck?” Lance whispered as loud as he could with it still being considered a ‘whisper’.  
Keith hummed in reply, unintentionally stirring up Lance more given how close he was to his dick. 

“What. Are. You. Doing?!” Lance made sure that each word in his question had been registered in Keith’s mind as something that needed an actual explanation, not just acknowledgement that Lance was fucking clueless at the moment.

Keith spared his team mate a glance, eyebrows furrowed at him like he was asking a stupid question.  
“I’m resting my head?” 

If Keith wanted Lance to believe all of this is a dream, he would have to act like everything is fine; that Lance was the one acting weird.

“On my crotch?!”

“I’m not on your crotch.”

“You’re an inch away, dude!”

“And…?” 

“And I want you to move!”

Keith huffed out air in annoyance, making sure it brushed against said crotch before getting up.

He sat besides Lance’s hip, stretching his arms up over his head as he took a moment to study Lance.   
His arms were no longer thrown carelessly across his pillows; they’ve come down to his sides, fingers scrunching up the sheets in uneasiness. His posture overall became much stiffer, and he stared at Keith; not sure what to do.  
Working on unwinding all of the tension built up in Lance and having him out of breath would be a great feat that Keith was determined to succeed.

The red paladin yawned before he swung his leg over Lance’s waist, placing his ass directly on top of the other’s half hard on. 

Lance’s mouth dropped open.  
When he found that the words he wanted to spill out of his mouth were clumped together to form a knot inside his throat, he reluctantly sealed his lips together.

Keith steadily swayed his hips, eyes fixed on Lance’s reaction. The brunet’s gaze on Keith softened from a state of bewilderment, down to a hazy film on his half lidded eyes.   
Keith’s hand hovered over the bottom edge of Lance’s shirt, his finger hooking up the fabric.

“Lance, are you feeling alright?”

Keith slipped his hand under the shirt, gliding up gingerly over the torso. The heat from Lance’s body nipped at Keith’s cool fingers, drawing out a jolt from the body underneath him.

“You’re really warm, I think you might have a fever.”

An idea had formed after Keith had said that.

Lance, undoubtedly, was enjoying this. It would be easy to venture forward with his teases, Keith could feel Lance’s dick pulsating underneath him. Truth be told, Keith didn’t want this to end.  
He wanted to keep making Lance confused and horny, he wanted more than just one night with him.  
So, he devised a risky plan that relied partially on his own performance and heavily on Lance’s belief that he’s dreaming.

“I’m going to find some medicine for you, I’ll be right back.”  
Hands weakly grabbed at his wrists; Lance mumbled about not needing medicine as he tried to pull Keith back onto his lap  
Unexpected, but then again everything tonight was unexpected, wasn’t it?

Keith let his fingers zig zag its way vertically up Lance’s tenting boxers, the member rising up to greet his touch. 

Oh, how Keith wanted to stay. 

For now he only whispered his promise to return to Lance soon, a small reluctant whine was the only indication that it was clear for Keith to escape.

Keith exhaled a shaky breath, running a hand through his hair while he thought about his next move. He starts to walk off to his room only to be interrupted; his dick is demanding his attention now that he’s able to relax. Regardless of everything that has occurred tonight, Keith was destined to spend it with his right handed mistress.


End file.
